Jordan Kuris
Jordan Kuris (pronounced "cure-ess") is a customizable avatar character and protagonist of Quartet of Light. They are one of the four members of the legendary Light Quartet, and they embark on a journey to unite the other three members and acquire the mystical weapons belonging to each member. History Not much is known of Jordan's past. They were adopted by a woman who claims that she found Jordan within a destroyed, burning village shortly after it was attacked. She fled and took them to safety in Sereiz, saying that Jordan's parents unfortunately did not survive the attack. Oddly enough, this revelation never bothered Jordan that much at all, most likely due to the fact that they never knew their real parents and grew up early knowing that they were adopted. They're content with their calm life and great friends in Sereiz, but that would soon change. During the events of Quartet of Light, several drastic events occur, and Jordan is launched into a grande quest where they will have to face many hardships and difficulties, including the truth of their forgotten past. General Information Physical Appearance Jordan is a young 16 year-old with somber, brown hair which has a large, curly tuft resting on the front of their head. The female Jordan has longer and messier hair running down her back and over her shoulders, accommodated with a gold, diamond-pattern headband on top. They both wear a dark, brown jacket with silver buttons and shiny, silver diamon-patterns along the edges of the sleeves. Underneath the jacket is a simple, white t-shirt with gold linings which curve around the neck and bottom of the shirt, connected with one vertical stripe on both the front and back. They have long pants which are colored with a light shade of black. These pants split at the bottom, but can be joined back together with two golden buttons on each leg. They wear slightly tight-fitting, light brown dress shoes with tan-colored socks underneath. Jordan also carries around a brown satchel with two silver buttons to keep it open or closed. This satchel is to carry around the sacred tome, Luceratum. This tome is a thick, golden book with several silver linings, which wrap around the spine and the outer edges of the book. Not only are there small golden diamond-patterns on the edge of the front cover, but of course, there is a large diamond-shaped hole in the cover for the empowering gem to fit in. Personality Jordan happens to be very determined, yet also clever. They can be driven to do their absolute best for even the simplest or smallest of tasks. When faced with some sort of challenge, they try to use their witts to deduce the best possible outcome. Despite this, Jordan can sometimes go in way over their heads if things go too well, and can potentially ruin things with one wrong action. Usually, though, they can keep their cool and try to set things right should something not go as planned. As a curious individual, Jordan seeks to learn and gain more knowledge everyday. Sometimes, they even hope to be the wisest, though they quickly realize that a dream such as that is too great to happen. Jordan also has some amount of courage, but they can collapse when met with the stress of their greatest fears. Nevertheless, Jordan is one who hopes to succeed and is determined in their beliefs. Relationships Raquel Skyrah Flynn Appearances Quartet of Light Making their debut in this game, Jordan is one of the four main characters and can be customized by the player. One night, Jordan finds themself in a dream, where an oddly familiar voice calls out to them, leading them to a strange book known as Luceratum. After waking up the next morning, Jordan finds that the tome is in their possession, despite the events occurring the night before were, in fact, just a dream. Thanks to their curious nature, Jordan sets out to find an explanation, unknowing that events will soon unfold which will lead them on an exciting journey with the fate of the land in their hands. Suddenly, a mysterious rogue launches an attack on the kingdom of Allinia and awakens a legendary evil. Because of this, Jordan is tasked with finding and assembling the mystical Light Quartet. They must also collect the four weapons that belong to each member, which are the only things in existence that can do harm to the great evil. Gallery QofLjordan.png|Full art of Jordan, featuring both genders. QofLmalejordan.png|Standalone art of the default male Jordan. QofLfemalejordan.png|Standalone art of the default female Jordan. Jordan doodle.png|By: Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Hayden's Articles Category:Original Articles Category:Main Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Quartet of Light (series)